My Immortal
by Reasonable
Summary: She sings as though her life depending on it wanting to know if they understood her. NeriahMatt for a challenge


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Time trilogy or Evanescence.**

**Okay, this is for the challenge issued from LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD because of the criticism I tried to give their talent show fic. But, whatever... So, this is basically Neriah and Matt during a school talent show in which Neriah sings.**

**As you read this, please don't skip over any lines. Read them all the way through. And also try to remember Neriah's gift with the arts, and know that singing is considered an art. Thanks!**

* * *

She gazes, and she waits. As the rough glare of the spotlight tempts her face like the moon shadows the night. Her pose is steady as stone, her stance still as the dawn. The dress she is wearing billows around her as she sways softly, waiting for the right timing for her beauty to shine. Lips part slowly, as she feels the beginnings of a glorious performance rush into her veins.

The harmonic melody of a piano fills the air around her, and that in that brief moment, she becomes aware of the tentative eyes on her. But she doesn't stop. The words flow like a river inside of her soul, and it is almost time to let them out. The world needs to hear her, they need to know what it feels like.

From the crowd before her, she seeks out a pair of eyes. Her blue meet his chocolate brown, and warmth and support transfer into her as fire through a forest. The melody pouring through the speakers behind her gets quicker, yet more soulful. Its time to let her words out.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

Her voice echoes through the microphone, as it softly buzzes in her hand. The lights dim, but not once does she stumbles. She wants them to understand; she craves it with all of her being. She has to, its her new mission in life.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

She could have not picked a better song; her emotional voice carries out the message clearly. She twirls to the right side of the wooden stage, as a nymph leaps on its toes. Waving her arm slightly in the air, she expresses herself crystal clear.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

The music becomes soft again, and she waltzes down the stage-steps, making a place in the audience. Do they understand yet? Do they get her? She might not know, but she still has to try.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

Her eyes meet the patient, watching eyes of many in the crowd for a few fleeting seconds. But none of them see her, they don't get it yet. Confusion is etched into their minds, they wonder why she does this. Why she even cares.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Tipping her head back into a gracious dip, she closes her eyes, and lets the depth of the song overcome her. Rushing and dancing in the gracious waters of its melody, she floats like a swan. She is a goddess in the clouds of her heaven. She is the bee in the flower of her soul.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

Her eyes once more meet her lover's. Time stands motionless as the song moves on, and the lyrics are sprung out gracefully, yet forcefully. Her eyes never leave his. Does he get it? Did she make him see?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

The music ends like the melancholy aftertaste of a sweet upon her tongue. Their eyes are still locked. And then, she realizes, as the applause begins to form, he gets it. He gets why she sung what she did, like she did. It didn't matter to her that the other parents and students in the audience saw her as just entertainment, for her Matt knew what she was about.

He knew _her._

* * *

**So, I've never written a full songfic before, so what do you think? Criticism is welcome:-P**


End file.
